User talk:Jeep!
Hi there! Welcome to Transfanon, thank you for your recent contributions. I feel obligated to inform you that making an article named "Rape" would violate our standards for mature content. As you'd probably guess, we get younger editors here than the Transformers Wiki, and as such we try to maintain a kid friendly atmosphere. We are currently working on a mature content banner for subject matter, but article titles are another thing altogether. I'd suggest naming the article "Havicon Leader" and placing said banner at the top of the page when it becomes available. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to address them on my talk page. Thank you for your time. --Sarrc 16:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, we'd noticed your penchant for unusual character names. I appreciate your cooperation, and understanding. As I said, most content that's not lewd or blatantly pornographic in nature could be included in the article body, if a mature content banner is placed at the top... once we get around to making a mature content banner... :Thanks again! --Sarrc 17:27, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::There's no guideline for politics, just content. Even those are nebulous at best, and left to a case-by-case basis. We get a huge drop in active editors during the school season and with only one semi-active administrator, for things like innuendo or semi-mature themes you pretty much have to wait until someone gets offended to form a consensus. As for Fascism, there's always been a Fascist influence on the Decepticons, whether it’s rallies or racial superiority. I've got no problems there, Nazis make good bad guys. I'd say, just keep in mind that the average age of users here is early to mid teens, (and we do get younger than that on occasion,) as opposed to Teletraan 1's average of mid to late twenties. Once again, thank you for being so accommodating. You are a gentleman and a scholar, Jeep! --Sarrc 16:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Deleting Images No, you can't; Only an admin can. If there's something really wrong, just mark it for deletion and I'll handle it. In this case, just upload a new image with the exact same name and it'll over-write the current one. Make sure you include the fair use licensing. --Sarrc 15:43, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and avoid using .png unless there's text or something in it. They take up monster space. --Sarrc 15:54, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Sourcing Policy Hi Jeep, in accordance with our image policy you need to fill out the sourcing template. whenever you upload an image. Make sure you include the website you found it on, what it originally was, and who owns it. Also, be sure to include a Fair use tag for the licensing category. Unsourced images are likely to be deleted. Thanks. --Sarrc 14:24, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Jeep, please add the image source template to all of the pictures you've uploaded, or I will have to delete them. --Sarrc 18:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC)